My Idiot Hero
by RachelR519
Summary: Having a police officer for a husband always causes Ally Moon to worry. Can Austin help her with the fear of losing him before it's too late? Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new one-shot! I know I don't write on here a lot, but I do on Wattpad! If anyone wants to send me some ideas for one-shots, then I'll be happy to write them for you._

"Be careful."

Those two words, followed by her puppy dog eyes and adorable pout that he couldn't resist, were said everyday. Not a single day went by that she didn't utter those words, and he was so used to it that he would just smile and kiss her forehead in response.

She always feared for his life when he would leave for work, afraid that he would get hurt or worse. Her anxiety and blood pressure would increase the moment he exited the door, but she couldn't panic or stress in her condition.

"Maybe you should ask him to quit." Trish suggested, sipping on her sweet tea as she sat down on the couch.

Ally shook her head, angling her body so she could properly talk to her best friend. "I can't ask him to do that. He loves being a cop, Trish. I would be the worst wife in the world if I asked him to quit."

"No, you would be a great wife because you're concerned for his life." She corrected, sending the brunette a look. "He loves his job, but he loves you more, Als. If you asked him to quit the force, then he would do it in a heartbeat. Just talk to him, okay?"

Ally let a sigh pass through her lips before leaning back against the couch cushion, contemplating over Trish's words. Austin had joined the police force over five years ago, and her worry for her husband's safety increased everyday. There were so many moments where she received calls from Dez, Austin's partner and Trish's husband, telling her that the blonde was in the hospital. His injuries were always minor, but she would always break down into tears.

She was afraid that one day, his minors wouldn't be so minor and he would be on the brink of death.

Losing the love of her life would be equivalent to the pain of having her heart ripped out.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked at the curly haired Latina, shaking her head a moment later when the question finally registered in her mind. "Not yet." Her hand absentmindedly stroked her enlarged stomach, and she smiled when she felt the kick underneath her palm.

"What are you waiting for, Als? You're due next month!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend's overdramatic exclamation. "Trish, relax, would ya? Everything's just been a little hectic with getting the nursery ready."

"It wouldn't be that hectic if you just find out what you're having." Trish remarked. "Looking for neutral colors is so annoying." She let out a dramatic sigh and sipped her tea. "Why don't you want to find out what you're having? If I were you, I'd be dying to know."

"Because we want it to be a surprise. When we first found out I was pregnant, we agreed that we didn't want to know the gender." She ran a hand through her curly hair. "Besides, we have a bet going. He thinks it's a girl and I think it's a boy. The winner gets fifty bucks."

Trish's jaw dropped and her eyes widened comically, causing Ally to bust out into laughter. While her friend was in a state of shock, she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture.

When she finally snapped out of it, Trish stared at her friend and shook her head. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? The Ally I know would never make a bet on her baby's gender."

"So you don't want in?"

"Oh, I want it. I'm with Austin on this. You're definitely having a girl."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by her choice. "And I thought we were best friends."

The Latina chuckled. "We are, but I want to win fifty bucks."

"Too bad you're gonna lose." A smirk graced Ally's lips, and that smirk quickly turned into a grin when she felt the baby kick once again.

The two young women hung out and relaxed for hours, chatting and laughing about everything and anything. Since the day's of being pregnant were coming to end, Ally didn't get to see Trish as much. She hated not being able to see her best friend, and she knew Trish felt the same.

When the clock hit five, Ally's worry for her husband increased followed by her heart rate. He had promised he would leave the station at four-thirty, and since they lived only a few minutes away from the station, he should have been home by now.

"Do not panic." Trish stated, noticing her friend's internal panic. "He's fine, do you hear me? He probably got stuck with paper work."

Ally nodded, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _Maybe she's right. He probably just got stuck with paperwork._

Wanting to get her mind off her husband, Ally stood up and offered to bring out some snacks. What she needed right now was a huge pickle covered in chocolate. What was probably the grossest thing to eat for her friends was the most delicious thing to eat for her. She would definitely be eating it after having the baby.

Just as Ally opened her mouth to question what the Latina wanted to eat, the phone rang, cutting her off as well as her heartbeat. With a trembling hand, she reached for the cordless phone and answered it, listening on the other end to whoever was calling.

"Als, it's me."

Dez. This caused her heart rate to increase and force her to sit down on a kitchen stool.

"What happened? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay." Question after question escaped her mouth, not giving the redhead a chance to answer. His breathing on the other end was the only thing confirming his presence.

"He was shot, but he's okay." He paused, only increasing Ally's worry more. "He's having surgery."

Her body completely froze, and the grip on the phone was the only reason it wasn't on the floor. Dez's words echoed in her head, and she found herself sobbing, the sound so loud that Trish came running into the room, questioning what was going on. Noticing the phone in Ally's hand, she gently pried it out of her fingers and held it to her ear, listening to her husband repeat the information he had just relayed.

"But he's gonna be okay?" She finally questioned, rubbing her friend's back as she continued to sob.

"The doctor said he'll be fine. They just need to remove the bullet that was lodged in his shoulder. It shouldn't take that long."

Trish nodded and thanked him, hanging up the phone before turning to Ally. "Als, he's gonna be fine. The surgery is just to remove the bullet that was lodged in his shoulder."

Sniffling, the brunette lifted her head, her bloodshot eyes staring into Trish's. "That doesn't matter, Trish. It's the fact that he was shot. Shot! I knew this day would come, and I hate that it finally did. I can't take it anymore, I can't."

The Latina wrapped her arms around her friend, whispering soothing words in her ear and rubbing her back. "Let's go to the hospital, okay? He'll most likely be out by the time we get there. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Xxx

Resting her head in her palm, she watched her husband sleep peacefully, the only sounds in the room being the machines he was hooked up to and his soft breathing. His left shoulder was completely bandaged, and his eye was bruised.

Dez had explained to her what had happened, and she cringed as she replayed the story over and over. Austin, being the hero he was, was chasing after a robber without waiting for his partner. He hadn't excepted the robber to be quick on his feet, and he hadn't expected the hit to his eye followed by the gunshot wound to his shoulder.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot." She mumbled softly, closing her eyes.

"That's not the greeting I expected."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her husband's groggy voice, and tears immediately spilled out of her eyes. "You're an idiot."

He looked at her tiredly, a small smile on his face. "I think we've established that. Now can you come here?" He patted the spot next to him, and she hobbled over to the bed, climbing under the covers. "So, no kiss hello? No, 'thank God you're alive?'"

Ally stared at him, an unamused look on her face. "Not funny, Austin. You got shot. This is no time for jokes."

How could he take this lightly? He got shot and he was making jokes.

The blonde let out a sigh, running a hand down his face. "Why are you mad? It's not like I asked to get shot."

"Because you didn't wait for Dez." She replied. "You just went off after the robber. It's like you were asking to get shot."

The anger and frustration was clear on her face, and he knew he really did it this time. "And this isn't the first time you've done this." She continued. "You're always doing stuff like this and it's killing me. Do you know that I worry about you everyday when you leave for work? Do you know that there are some nights that I can't sleep because I'm afraid a phone call will wake me up and I'll be told you're dead?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her husband's chest as she sobbed.

Austin remained silent, opting to just rub her back as she let her emotions out. But he would be lying if he said he didn't have tears in his eyes. He had no clue she felt this way, and it broke his heart to see his wife like this.

"What do you want me to do, Als? I'll do anything." He croaked, a tear leaking out.

She looked up at him, her cheeks stained and her eyes red. "Quit. Quit the force. I-I can't keep worrying about you, especially with a baby on the way. I can't risk our son or daughter growing up without a father, and I can't live without my husband. So please. P-please quit."

Without a second thought, he nodded and kissed her forehead followed by her lips, letting them linger for a moment. "I'll do it. You and our baby are more important to me than a job. I know what I did was stupid, but I couldn't let him get away. I know that doesn't help and I'm sorry, but don't be mad at me."

Ally couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at her husband's pleading eyes. He looked like a child, so innocent. "I'm not mad. I mean, I was, but I understand why you did what you did." He stroked his chin softly, feeling the slight stubble that was evident. "You're really going to quit the force for me?"

He nodded, smiling softly. "For you and our baby." He placed his hand on her growing belly and grinned when his son or daughter kicked his palm. "I can't imagine living my life without you and our baby. Quitting the force is worth it if I get to spend my life with my family. I'd kill myself before I let something happen that stopped me from doing that."

"I think I'd kill you first." She teased.

He chuckled. "I'd let you."

 _So how was that? I could make this a two-shot, and the next chapter would be how Austin is doing after quitting the force and raising a baby. Review on what you thought of the first chapter and let me know if I should make this a two-shot. Favorite, follow, review! Love you, guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so glad you all like the one-shot! And because of the high demand, this one-shot is now a two-shot! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I would also like to give a shoutout to gave me an idea for this part that I will be definitely be using._

The sound of someone's groaning could be heard throughout the room, and the tall blonde quickly threw an arm over his eyes, shielding his pupils from the harsh sunlight that suddenly lit the room. All he wanted was a few more hours of sleep. Was that so much to ask?

"Wakey, wakey, daddy." A soft pressure was felt on his legs, followed by the sound of soft giggling. Lifting his arm slightly, he caught sight of his wide awake son and smiled tiredly. With the help of his loving wife, their baby was on his cute little butt, slapping his hands on Austin's blanket-clad legs.

"Well, good morning to you, too." In one swift movement, Austin swooped his son up into his arms, dropping a quick kiss on Ally's lips. He quickly examined her outfit and frowned, the realization of why he was woken up so early dawning on him. "You're leaving for work already?"

Ally couldn't help but chuckle at the slight whine in his voice. "Austin, you've been doing this everyday for the past week. What's up?"

He allowed a sigh to pass his lips before kissing his son on the top of his blonde hair. "I don't know. I-I guess I just miss working. I feel bad that you're the one going to work everyday while I'm at home with Carter." He bounced his son lightly, and a smile broke out on his face as Carter let out a loud giggle. "You shouldn't be the only one working and supporting this family. It's not fair to you, Als."

"But I want to do it." She protested, grabbing Carter's hand to play with his fingers. The baby cooed and rested his head on his fathers chest. "I love my job, Austin. It honestly doesn't feel like work for me. And if you miss work so bad, then you could always find another job."

"I'm not going back to being a cop. I promised you I wouldn't."

"I didn't say a cop. But you could find a job in the same type of field." She shrugged. "I know that the local college is looking for someone to teach their criminal justice class. Maybe you can apply."

"A teaching job?" He almost burst out into laughter. "That's a good one, Als."

"I wasn't joking, Monica." She hissed, slapping him upside the head. Carter clapped his hands together and laughed at the pout his father made. "And it's not like you'd be teaching something you hate. You happen to love this type of stuff."

The blonde remained silent, allowing his wife's words to sink in. She had a point. He loved everything that had to do with criminal justice, and he also happened to love the few classes he took prior to getting his job. He never imagined loving a class so much.

"Just think about it, alright?" He nodded, allowing Ally to kiss his cheek as well as Carter's before strolling out of the room.

He stared down at his son, who was staring right back at him with wide eyes. "What do you think, bud? Should I listen to mommy?"

He received a giggle in response.

"Was that a yes or no?"

Xxx

Days passed, and Austin had yet to come to a decision. He would spend hours staring at his computer screen, the homepage for the college open. There was an ad for the job opening, but he couldn't find it in himself to click on it and apply. He worked so hard to become a police officer, so wouldn't becoming a college professor be a downgrade? It sure felt like it to him.

Letting out a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose and ran a hand through his hair, moving to get to his feet. He needed a break from his constant staring, so he ascended up the stairs and walked into the nursery, smiling when he saw that his son was wide awake in his crib. He scooped up the baby and kissed his forehead, allowing his son to grab his finger and giggle uncontrollably. This was exactly what he needed. His son was the perfect distraction, and his smile and giggle was the best thing in the world to see and hear.

Once Carter was fed and burped, Austin splayed himself out on the couch, placing the baby on his chest. He reached for the blanket he and Ally kept on the couch and covered themselves with it. "What do you think I should do, Carter? Should I take the job?" Rubbing his fingers through his hair, Austin looked at his son expectantly, as if he would receive an answer. "I know I stopped being a cop for a reason, but I really miss it. I miss the adrenaline I got whenever I stopped a robber or gunman. Whoops, shouldn't be talking about that stuff in front of you." Carter slapped his chubby hands on his daddy's chest, causing Austin to chuckle and pepper his face with kisses.

By the time Ally came home from work, the job had slipped Austin's mind, only to have it return when the brunette asked him if he made a decision. _Why did you have to remind me?_ He thought childishly. Noticing the pout on his face, Ally smiled and chuckled. She knew this was a hard decision and it couldn't be made lightly, but she hoped that he would have made some progress.

After enjoying a quiet dinner and putting Carter to bed, the young couple changed into their pajamas and settled themselves on the comfy mattress. Though he was tired, Austin knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. The decision whether or not to apply for the job was swirling around in his mind, causing his thoughts to become a jumbled up mess.

"You can't put this off forever." Ally placed a hand on her husband's chest, lightly running her fingers up and down. "I know this is hard for you, but this position won't be open forever." Hew lips turned into a frown as she stared at Austin. His eyebrows were furrowed, and stress lines were apparent on his face. She had no idea what he was thinking, and all she wanted to do was help him in someway.

Austin turned onto his side and looked at his beautiful wife, smiling weakly. He cupped the side of her face and pulled her in for a gentle kiss, relishing in the moment that he knew wouldn't last forever. Once they parted, he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I've been staring at the college website for hours and I still don't know what to do. I mean, even if I apply, it doesn't mean I'll get the job. I'm sure there are a lot of more qualified people that are applying. Why would they even consider me?"

"Because you're an intelligent man with actual field experience." She responded. "I know you never pictured yourself being a professor, but I think you'd make an amazing one." Ally let out a breath as her heart rate began to speed up. "But if you're really miserable, t-then you should call your ex-sergeant and see if you can get your job back." The thought of Austin returning to duty where he could potentially get hurt almost made her sick, but he hated how upset and depressed he looked.

Much to her surprise, Austin shook his head vigorously. "No. I promised you that I wouldn't go back, and I meant it. You and Carter mean the world to me, Als. I know how much it killed you whenever you got a call saying that I was hurt. Do you know how many times my heart broke whenever I saw you with tears running down your face? I never want to put you through that again."

"But you're not doing what you love."

"That's where you're wrong." He pressed his forehead against his, his lips brushing against hers. "I get to spend everyday with my amazing wife and son. You to make me feel like the luckiest man alive, and I would never trade this life for anything."

"Even if it means you get to have the job you love?" She questioned quietly.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Even then."

No job could replace the love he had for his family.

Xxx

The room went silent as he stepped into the room, his footsteps echoing throughout the perimeter. He could feel all eyes on him, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous. He approached the wooden desk and set his laptop bag down, lifting his head for the first time. He did a quick scan of the room and tried to imprint the faces of his students in his mind.

His students. It still seemed unreal to him.

"My name is Professor Moon, and Welcome to Criminal Justice 101."

There was one thing Austin didn't want to do, and that was be one of those boring professors who put their students to sleep. So to kick off the class, he allowed his students to ask him any questions they had regarding his previous work as a police officer. Question after question was asked, but one question made his being swell with pride and smile like he never smiled before.

"Why did you stop?"

Austin perched himself at the edge of his desk, smiling kindly at the student. "This is why. Come on out, Als." All eyes turned towards the other side of the room where Ally walked in, Carter in her arms. Almost instantly, all the girls in the room cooed at the tiny baby. Austin walked over to his wife and child, and wrapped his arm around them. "This is why I stopped. As much as I loved being a cop, I loved my family more. I knew there was a risk where I could get injured or even die, and I couldn't fathom the idea of leaving them alone. So I had to make a choice. Quit my job and be happy with my family, or continue to put my life at risk. The choice was a no brainer."

A student raised their hand, and Austin nodded in his direction. "Do you regret it? Quitting your job?"

Austin looked at Ally and Carter, then scooped the baby up in his arms. "Quitting my job was the best decision I ever made."

 _And that is the end. I hope you guys enjoyed the second part! I'll try to write one-shots in my free time, but I don't have a lot now. Thank you guys for all your support! I love you all!_


End file.
